Your wish is my command
by xXxBloody-BlossomxXx
Summary: Italy demands sex, and France is a douche. What else is new? Based on a comic I saw on DA!


I'M SORRY, BUT THIS ISN'T THE PORN YOU GAIZ WANTED. In fact, this isn't related to the other story in any way except for the same characters, (minus Romano) and that the comic is by the same artist. Yes, this is based off of a comic, too. And here it is! 8D

h t t p : / / k u r o n e k o 3 1 3 2 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / A P H - Y o u r - w i s h - i s - m y - c o m m a n d - 1 7 8 9 0 2 2 6 1 ? q = g a l l e r y % 3 A k u r o n e k o 3 1 3 2 % 2 F 4 4 6 2 2 8 & q o = 7 2

* * *

All you have to do is take the spaces out :3 I know it's long, and if it doesn't work, message me and I'll send you the link though there, kay? Now, on with the story!

Sadly, I don't own Hetalia.

Sitting on the couch, I stared down at my phone. Should I really try it? Well... Big brother said I should, but then again usually if I do anything he says, I get in trouble... Sighing, I snapped my phone shut and stuffed it into the pants pocket of my uniform. I was going to do it! I have to make big brother proud!

Bounding up the stairs, I paused to listen through the door. From the inside, I could hear paper shuffling and Germany muttering something about "This document... That document..." taking a deep breath, I threw the door open and only cringed slightly when it made contact with the wall. "Doitsu! Doitsu!" looking at him, I could feel a blush start to rise on my cheeks.

"Mein Gott... I'm busy, Italia. What do you want?" he asked me in a frustrated tone while he rubbed his temple with the pads of his gloved fingers. Even though all I could see was his back, I could tell he wasn't very pleased with me...

Taking a deep breath, I let it out and fixed him with the best puppy dog eye'd look I could muster

"Sex. Now?"

Ohhhh boy did that get me a reaction. Germany quickly spun around in his chair and fixed me with a look full of shock and bewilderment. He was blushing a bit, too. Hehe! It was cute~!

"WH-WHAT?" he practically screeched. Staring at him, I whimpered quietly and fidgeted slightly in my spot. I could already tell that he was starting to calm down. His face didn't look as shocked anymore, (though it did look more red) and his body was trembling. The next thing I knew, I was hoisted over his shoulder as he carried me off to our room.

Six hours later, I was laying in bed, my lower body hurting, and my hair messed up beyond belief. Grabbing my phone off the table besides the bed, I typed out a quick text.

"Francis nii-san, did like you suggested and Doitsu went nuts. But yea, it was fun but now I can hardly stand up. I'll just take the painting frm u 2moro k... I get to eat pasta in bed tho! :D"

Hitting the send button, I closed my phone and flopped down on the bed. Might as well rest a bit before Doitsu comes back with my pasta~!

~*~With the Bad Touch Trio~*~

Francis had his phone out in one hand while he and Gilbird both had their heads down on the cool wood of the bar, hanging one fist against the wood while they laughed like there was no frekin tomorrow.

"PFFFFFFFFFFT!" was Gilbert's reply to the text. Little GIlbird just sat on his head and wondered what the fuck was going on, and why his nest was moving so damn much.

France continued his creepy "Ohononon~!" way of laughing, while Antonio shook him while blood spurted from the Spaniard's nose "OMG FRANCIS YOU'RE AWESOME! DO IT TO ROMANO, PLZ!" Yes. He literally said it like that.

Francis decide to help his buddy out. A little while later, he was talking to Romano about it, and instead of getting a happy nod like he got from the northern half of Italy, he just got a head-butt to the stomach and a kick to the balls. The poor Frenchman limped all the way home.

* * *

DONE! 8D Amazingly, this only took me half an hour... Huh... Okay, so all of my stories aren't edited because I don't have a beta. I try doing it myself, but since I wrote it, I just end up skimming it because I already know what's going to happen.

So if you would like to be my beta, let me know!

If you do decide you want to be my beta, I'll end up bouncing ideas off of you for new stories, AND you'll get sneak peeks at the new stories before anyone else get's to see them ;) So if you're interested at all, let me know!

Love, Blossom


End file.
